EPF Handbook
The EPF Handbook is a handbook for Elite Penguin Force agents. The book includes details about Elite Penguin Force Agents, villains, gear, and other general information. It is located at the bottom-right hand corner of the EPF Command Room. It is the spiritual successor to The F.I.S.H., which was a guide for PSA agents. Secrets Tic Tac Code messages *Page 2: "The first pin on Club Penguin was a four leaf clover" *Page 4: "Maintain your cover" *Page 5: "I miss the Sport Shop" *Page 6: "You did it! You found me!" *Page 7: "Click clickety click!" *Page 8: "My secret? Sunglasses" *Page 9: "Rock on" *Page 11: "Do not hug me" *Page 12: "Click! Clickety! Clickety!!" *Page 13: "Revenge" *Page 14: "It is not our fault" *Page 15: "The goal? Total destruction" *Page 16: "Until next time" *Back cover: "Be remarkable Be resourceful Be ready" *Club Penguin Times issue #526 secret pop-up: "New EPF Handbook read up agents" Hidden messages *Page 4 (click EPF badge with exclamation mark): Fact- In 2010, a popcorn explosion put the PSA HQ out of commission. *Page 5 (click "G" above Gary's portrait): Rumor- An invention may allow Skip, the evil bellhop, to reappear. *Page 7 (click Rookie's glasses): Fact- Rookie tries to partner with Jet Pack Guy whenever he can. *Page 9 (click Herbert's mouth): Fact- Herbert P. Bear is a vegetarian. *Page 11 (click Tusk's face): Rumor- Tusk and Herbert footprints have been spotted together in the mountains. *Page 16: (click EPF badge with exclamation mark): Rumor- Scorn the Dragon King may be a looming threat. Trivia *Just like hidden pins in yearbooks, the EPF Handbook has secret messages popping by clicking certain parts of pages. *There is an unused popup which details the Director's signature, the last symbol used in Tic Tac Code, which presumably means "AA". Notably, it also refers to the Director as being head of the PSA, despite having ceased operations in 2010, rather than the EPF. *The handbook makes no mention of PH or the Elite Puffles. Gallery EPF Handbook Page 1.PNG|Page 1 - Intro EPF Handbook Page 2.PNG|Page 2 - Tic Tac Code EPF Handbook Page 3.PNG|Page 3 EPF Handbook Page 4.PNG|Page 4 - The Director of the EPF EPF Handbook Page 5.PNG|Page 5 - Gary EPF Handbook Page 6.PNG|Page 6 - Dot EPF Handbook Page 7.PNG|Page 7 - Rookie EPF Handbook Page 8.PNG|Page 8 - Jet Pack Guy EPF Handbook Page 9.PNG|Page 9 - New recruit EPF Handbook Page 10.PNG|Page 10 EPF Handbook Page 11.PNG|Page 11 - Herbert P. Bear EPF Handbook Page 12.PNG|Page 12 - Klutzy EPF Handbook Page 13.PNG|Page 13 - Tusk EPF Handbook Page 14.PNG|Page 14 - Snow Minions EPF Handbook Page 15.PNG|Page 15 - Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 EPF Handbook Page 16.PNG|Page 16 - Scorn the Dragon King EPF Handbook Page 17.PNG|Page 17 - Comm class EPF Handbook Page 18.PNG|Page 18 - Tactical class EPF Handbook Page 19.PNG|Page 19 - Tech class EPF Handbook Page 20.PNG|Page 20 - Stealth class EPF Handbook Page 21.PNG|Page 21 - Agent class EPF Handbook Back.PNG|Back cover Other EPF Handbook icon.png|The icon New recruit EPF Handbook.png|The unknown new recruit EPF Handbook unused message.png|The unused popup about the Director's signature Newspaper Issue 526 Secret Overlay.png|Club Penguin Times issue #526 secret pop-up SWF *EPF Handbook *Club Penguin Times issue #526 secret pop-up Category:EPF Category:2015